The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Installing and fastening photovoltaic panels are traditionally performed using metallic rails systems, which are heavy and require adapted transportation means.
In addition, the traditional systems are often exposed to the risk of water infiltration.
There is known a device for installing photovoltaic panels described and represented in document EP-A-2541162, which includes a thermoformed plate facilitating the installation of the photovoltaic panels.
This support plate is adapted to fit in a photovoltaic panel and enable fastening and integration of this panel on a building roof/roofing. The plate has tight vertical overlapping arrangement, tight lateral fitting arrangement, points for fastening the plate, and an empty space intended for the passage of cables and for access to the framework of the roof.